


Ladies & Gent: This is how I met you.

by hoziernation



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoziernation/pseuds/hoziernation
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Ladies & Gent: This is how I met you.

I met this munchkin way long ago. When Bandcamp was my way to make my dream happening and when my job was being a bartender in the busy streets of Dublin. I had to make it from Wicklow to O’Connell street every day at 8 o’clock and open the business. Sometimes I could play songs in the pub, sometimes I got to meet people who inspired me to write the songs you know today. But this girl won all prizes in my heart.

She came from France, all the way from her hometown. Got a passport and ran away, taking care of little girls in Toulouse where she would stay in for several weeks, changing the family from time to time.

She approached the bar I worked in while on a little holiday she made for herself. Asked for a beer and had a smile on her the entire time. Couldn’t resist to ask her name, and the stories came along with laughter and surprise. She showed me the pictures of the place she was staying at the moment. It was an 1800s castle, with a mom, a grandma and a little sweet girl. It looked crazy, almost made up to be true. But the way she spoke about it made me feel like I was part of it. I didn’t have as near as an exited adventure as that one for sure. But I had my stories while traveling with the Trinity choir, at least the ones I could share.

After a few glasses her coat was now on the chair resting while she told me she wasn’t prepare for it to be this cold in the season. I laughed as I pointed out if that’s why she had a dress on. Which she just replied with the classic “are you checking me out?” and to be honest, I was. She looked good. She smelled good. And no, I couldn’t know that in the bar, between drunk men and alcoholic bottles in the way. After I closed the bar, I offered to be her company on the streets, I knew I couldn’t let her go. No yet.

We had a good laugh again way home. I was staying at Alex’s that night and it was on the opposite way of her place. But I didn’t mind. We had a few discussions about “what that Irish word meant” after seeing a couple of signs on different stores. She also teaches me a couple of words she knew in Spanish and made fun of me when I tried to speak a little. I had classes before in college, but it was okay to be the fool one if it meant she was having fun at my expenses. I also borrow her a scarf, and you’ll see… this is important for later.

On the doorway of her place she gave me the scarf back, and a hug. I promised to her I would show her the mountains next day. And spent all the way to Alex’s with her smell keeping me company. When I got home, I had to tell Alex I met the most amazing girl, and he joke on me always falling in love with the most complicated women. Yeah. I might be true, and it might be the last time I saw you, but there was something else that made me like you like nobody else, you kept your promise to travel to see the seafront, and we made it happen.

We took a train in the morning. Sat down by the beach, made the famous cliff walk and it started to rain while looking for places to eat so I quickly called Ocean Bar the right place and my cousin worked there, so it felt good.  
Your eyes were so bright, always had a great comment to make about something I completely ignored or was so used to see it was no longer a surprise to me. You felt so happy, I was so relieved this town was treating you right. Too cold for you once again, I made sure there were enough hugs to distract you from it.

It was my day off at the bar, so I had to go home at Wicklow. I had to take the train, you had to take the bus. So, I went with you to Castle street and waited with you until the bus came.  
4 The wind was blowing, and my hugs were not enough, so you decided to take my scarf with you, stealing a kiss in the way. I didn’t want the bus to come anymore.  
I never liked those couples who were complete show offs while waiting for a public transport but I had to make sure you felt loved enough, to make you miss me, to make you come back, to make you write back. I was in your contacts as Andrew (pub) and a smiley face I added so you could difference me from Andrew, the asshole who worked with you in France doing the maintenance of the house you lived in.

I waved goodbye and smiled as the last kiss still warm on my lips.

And the scarf? Well…

I was on tour with my first album. Spain never looked better. It was sunny, but the cold in January was enough to make me use a beanie and get a cozy coat off my reduced closet I had in the bus. I had a little reunion with the team and decided to clear my head by going on a walk. I found myself on Passeig del Born, full of people and trendy bars but with and old architecture that was a complete dream. I entered a little bar on a corner, full of flowers and a distinct cookie smell I couldn’t resist.  
As I walked in acoustics love songs in Spanish were playing and gave the place a whole new vibe. I suddenly felt lonely, but a voice woke me up from my daydreaming. I heard my name loud and clear, with a mix of happiness and confused feelings in the tone of the voice… your voice. I saw you running towards me from the sidewalk, with an apron and a shirt that had the name of the bar in front of the street. For a moment I didn’t react, I wasn’t sure I was not dreaming, my mind was not playing tricks on me. It was really you. We haven’t talked since I lost my phone and truly believed I would never see you again, but fate prove me wrong.

We hugged like there was no time left in the world to be together. I was just Andrew to you, and for the first time in a long time I didn’t felt like my name had any weight in any conversation we could hold. It was almost your recess at work, so I waited for you outside while listening Eres Tu by Carla Morrison in the speakers, I recognized that song cause you sang it to me that night, when you happily approach me with your coat and a scarf… my scarf. Right there and then I knew I couldn’t be able to live my life without you again.


End file.
